Un año sin ti da para mucho
by nala guerrero
Summary: Todos conocemos la historia de Harry Potter, como lucho para conseguir derrotar a Voldemort...pero ¿fue él solo el unico que lucho? ¿O huvo alguein mas? ¿Como era vista la desaparicion del elegido desde el otro lado de la moneda? porque no solo Harry Potter y sus amigos fueron heroes, muchos otros tambien merecieron ese titulo. Y para demostrarlo queiro contar mi historia.


_**Un año sin ti da para mucho. **_

Los gritos, la desesperación, las lágrimas y el terror.

Gente que desaparecía y mortifagos que se materializaban de la nada; hechizos que volaban de norte a sur y viceversa.

Nombres gritados al aire con la esperanza de encontrar a la persona perdida, a un familiar, un amigo, un amante...

Entre todo ese caos, y con los brazos de Fred y George rodeándome, no puedo evitar buscarlo. Llamarlo. Suplicar por su vida.

Por la de todos.

Y entonces lo veo, difuminado por el humo, el ruido y mi propia velocidad al correr.

Esta junto a Ron y Hermione se dirige hacia ellos, veloz. Él empuña su varita, dispuesto a defender a todos los que haga falta, su mirada vaga por el gentío; busca algo pero no se el que.

Entonces Hermione llega a ellos y los coge de la mano; nuestras miradas se encuentran y él grita mi nombre, me siento desfallecer y no puedo evitar que el suyo brote de mis labios. Y desaparece.

Y yo me relajo, pues a pesar de que la boda ha sido arruinada, mi hogar demolido, los invitados heridos y el ministerio halla caído se que él esta a salvo. Que mi hermano y mi amiga lo protegerán. Que no le permitirán hacerse el héroe.

Que tal vez, mañana o dentro de algunos años, él volverá y podremos empezar de nuevo. Dejarnos llevar y vivir la felicidad que tanto se nos es negada ahora.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Mis ilusiones son absurdas, y lo se, pero no puedo evitar que crezcan, que creen raíces, en mi corazón. No puedo evitar que mi mirada busque la suya. Que cualquier voz masculina me recuerde a la suya.

Que las conversaciones más amenas me resulten aburridas y que la compañía de mis amigos me repulse.

Él no esta; desapareció, no hay noticias. Si ha muerto o ha vivido es una incógnita que me aterra. Cada noche, al caer sobre mi cama, no puedo evitar llorar, protegida por la seguridad que la noche me proporciona.

Y se que me escuchan, mi madre conoce de mi temor y mi padre pretende ignorarlo pero no puede. Mis hermanos intentan hablarme, animarme, pero se le es imposible pues ellos también están preocupados; solo que su preocupación principal tiene otro nombre y apellidos.

Y e hay mi mayor traición; el no lamentar la desaparición de mi hermano y si la suya.

El olvidar a mi familia, a mis amigos y acordarme solo de él. Llorar solo por él.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

El paisaje no es el mismo, la conversación tampoco y el vagón carece del típico espíritu del comienzo de un nuevo año escolar.

Neville lee el Profeta junto a mí y Luna, enfrente, lee el Quisquilloso.

En el titular del primero tu foto impresa en blanco y negro me regala miradas furtivas, bajo esta la cantidad que se pagara por tu cabeza.

Cada día, tras tu huida, esa cantidad aumenta diez galeones.

Es irónico.

Antes te idolatraban, te acosaban e incluso intentaban desprestigiarte...pero ahora, no, ahora todo es diferente. Es más drástico. Ya no buscan tu desacreditación, lo que buscan es tu muerte.

Su victoria.

_-¿Quieres?_

El Quisquilloso me recibe con esperanzadores titulares y alegres colores; la hija de su editor, Luna, me lo ofrece.

Entre sus paginas se que no encontrare desgracias, tal vez algo de humor satírico, pero nunca males. En el no se publican las muertes diarias, ni los ataques de dementores o gigantes. Entre sus páginas se podrá encontrar entrevistas camufladas a miembros de la Orden del Fénix, artículos inventados o de fuentes poco fiables referentes a animales míticos y exóticos. Tu nombre, aquel que me persigue hasta dormida, aparece siempre en la portada acompañado de alguna foto. Foto tomada por alguno de tus amigos.

La de hoy te la tome yo, ¿recuerdas? No querías posar. Sin embargo te convencí.

Apareces en esa esquina del quinto piso a la que tanto nos gustaba ir en busca de intimidad, sonríes y en tus ojos se puede ver la felicidad. Tus manos están extendidas, me estabas llamando. Tus labios se mueven pronunciando un nombre, mi nombre.

_-Hay un interesante articulo sobre los métodos de migración de los torposoplos en la pagina 15._

El comentario de Luna me hace reaccionar. Debo despertar, afrontar lo que se me viene encima. Comportarme como una Weasley y hacer que mi familia y él estén orgullosos de mí.

Paso las paginas y con ellas mis recuerdos se desvanecen.

El tren da una sacudida y un frío antinatural invade el expreso.

Tal vez deba comenzar a lucha antes de tiempo.

Neville ya esta en pie, dispuesto a protegernos a ambas, varita en mano apunta al mortifago que osa asomar su asquerosa cabeza por la puerta del compartimiento.

Imito sus actos y alzándome ante todos extraigo mi varita de mi manga.

Pero nos engañamos, somos fuertes, tenemos buenas intenciones y una preparación más que aceptable sin embargo nos somos más que niños. No guerreros.

Nuestros esfuerzos son inútiles, esos bastardos se llevan a Luna y mi mundo reacciona. Tu imagen desaparece, en parte, de mi mente y la determinación y el miedo la reemplazan. No es tiempo de llorar y tampoco de lamentar el tiempo vivido y no aprovechado, ahora tocaba luchar. Y como que me llamaba Ginny Weasley que lucharía.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

La trastienda del pub Cabeza de Puerco desaparece conforme mi cuerpo gira sin control y la mano de mi padre se ciñe sobre mi brazo.

La imagen del señor Dumbledore, tan similar a la de su hermano, se difumina para ser reemplazada por la oscuridad. Antes de perderme en el vació y compresión típica de una desaparición puedo escuchar, alta y clara, la voz de Neville.

_-Mantendré las trincheras seguras, nadie me detendrá._

A cambiado tanto; todos lo hemos hecho, pero él mas. A dejado de ser ese chico asustadizo que me suplicaba que asistiera con él al baile de la copa de los tres magos para convertirse en un hombre, seguro de si mismo y valiente. La viva imagen de sus padres. Todo un orgullo para sus amigos y conocidos.

Un orgulloso miembro de la Orden del Fénix.

El suelo de la madriguera toca mis pies y dejo de girar cual peonza, estoy de nuevo en casa y lo primero que consigo percibir antes de ser atrapada en un caluroso abrazo maternal es el rostro enfermizo de Remus Lupin. Tiene un labio partido, ha medio curar, y no parece importarle. En su manos arruga un ejemplar del profeta, tu imagen como siempre esta impresa en el. Tu recompensa ha subido doscientos treinta y seis galeones desde la última vez que la vi.

Puedes estar orgulloso, sigues siendo famoso. Aunque en esta ocasión por otros motivos.

_-Ginny._

El abrazo maternal se rompe y mi madre me deja respirar, su rostro esta bañado en lágrimas. Algo común desde que Ron desapareció. Lo hecha de menos, como todos, y a Hermione también, y tú...bueno tú siempre fuiste como otro hijo mas.

_-Están en Grimmauld Place o al menos estaban._

Remus deja caer el periódico, es entonces cuando noto que no estamos solos, que además de Remus su esposa Tonks también esta, y Fred y George. Incluso Charlie, Bill y su esposa, Sturgis Podmore, Emmeline Vance y algunos miembros más de la Orden.

Todos centran su mirada en un único punto, en un pequeño titular situado bajo tu foto.

"_**Harry Potter consigue burlar las defensas del Ministerio. Los juicios contra los hijos de muggles han sido suspendidos y los acusados liberados por Potter. El ministerio entra en caos"**_

La felicidad me invade.

¡Sigues vivo! Y luchas, como siempre.

Bajo el titular una pequeña foto en movimiento me muestra a mi hermano, más delgado y empapado de lo que lo recordaba, a una Hermione desgastada y preocupada, y a ti. Tu cabello rebelde y azabache, tus gafas torcidas, tu famosa cicatriz y algunas mas nuevas para mi...

Eres tú. Estas hay.

_-Aun hay esperanza._

Las palabras de Tonks expresan lo que pienso.

Ella sonríe y se acaricia el vientre, esta embrazada y no parece temerosa por ello. Es valiente y todos debemos imitarla. Debemos ser valientes, estúpidamente valientes, y afrontar esta guerra que a la fuerza nos han impuesto.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

El entrenamiento a espaldas de mi familia surge efecto, ya soy capaz de ayudar activamente a la Orden. Y hoy es mi primera misión, aunque ellos aun no lo sepan.

Mi cometido: respaldarte.

Pues se que as regresado, conozco tus hazañas. Tu incursión en el ministerio, tu huida de Gringotts...

Te e estado siguiendo, informándome a través de la Orden de tu pasos. Preguntando a antiguos compañeros sobre tu paradero.

Se que rescataste a Dean y a Luna de las mansión Malfoy. También se la perdida que sufriste, nosotros también la lamentamos. Dobby fue y será siempre un modelo a seguir para todos los elfos domésticos, de eso estoy segura.

Los miembros de la Orden se agrupan, el momento ha llegado.

Todos se preparan para la desaparición grupal, nuestro destino es Cabeza de Puerco.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Te veo entre la gente, destacas como siempre. Ron y Hermione te acompañan.

Mi corazón se acelera cuando nuestras miradas se cruzan, tú no pareces contento. ¿Acaso mi presencia te desagrada? ¿Encontraste consuelo en otra en mi ausencia?

¿Ya no me amas acaso?

Mi madre se percata de mi presencia y comienza a gritarme, desea que vuelva. Que regrese a la supuesta seguridad de nuestro hogar. Como si realmente existiese seguridad en algún lugar.

Tú te entrometes en nuestra disputa y tu voz me resulta como un bálsamo para mis heridas, sin embargo tus palabras me hieren.

Tu negación a que participe en esta batalla, en la lucha que decidirá si vivimos o morimos, es rotunda. Nos deseas que luche a tu lado.

¿Tan inútil me crees?

Después todos desaparecen, cada uno se dirige a un punto diferente del castillo. Cada uno con una misión. Y solo quedamos mis padres, tu y yo.

Mi madre insiste aun en que regrese pero mi padre, más razonable, la convence de que me deje participar. Tú sin embargo no pareces de acuerdo, pero tu opinión en esta ocasión no es escuchada. Ni siquiera la expresas pues estas más ocupado en averiguar el paradero de Hermione y mi hermano.

¿Que importancia tiene ahora? ¿Acaso solo ellos pueden luchar codo con codo contigo?

Mis quejas nunca son pronunciadas pues tú te desvaneces, son segundos pero lo noto, y después huyes. Sales corriendo en una dirección que desconozco. Y me dejas sola, al igual que todos, al igual que antes.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Regresas al cavo de quince minutos. Pero no vienes solo, Ron y Hermione te acompañan.

Me ordenas que salga de la sala de menesteres y yo ansiosa de participar en la lucha y demostrarte lo que soy capaz de hacer te obedezco.

En mi huida hacia el fervor de la batalla me topo con Malfoy y sus secuaces, me preparo para el posible ataque pero este no llega. Malfoy no me ve o simplemente me ignora, decide concederme una tregua.

No me detengo a meditar sus acciones o el porque de estas pues un rayo de luz pasa zumbando junto a mi. Ahora no es momento de reflexiones, es hora de luchar.

Y eso hago, lucho.

Batallo con todas mis fuerzas, pero tengo un límite y mi cuerpo comienza a resentirse; es entonces cuando lo escuchó, al igual que todos. Su voz es gélida y tiene el poder de acalambrarme el cuerpo, de sumirlo en la desesperación.

Su mensaje es claro, te quiere a ti. Vivo o muerto.

Aunque yo se que su preferencia se inclina mas por la segunda opción.

Su voz desaparece, tal y como apareció, de la nada y el mundo y su cruel realidad me golpean.

Los gritos de mis hermanos llaman mi atención.

George se inclina sorbe Fred, Perce intenta desesperadamente reanimarlo, yo grito y mi padre llega a mi auxilio.

Todo se detiene, al igual que el corazón de Fred se ha detenido.

El aullido del mortifago se escucha lejano sin embargo lo reconozco; lo escuché dos años antes en el departamento de misterios, cuando Sirius traspaso el velo.

Bellatrix Lestrange.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Debí haberlo sabido cuando te vi marchar oculto por tu capa, como un furtivo.

Debí haber proveído lo que harías, lo que pasaba por tu mente. Pero no pude, el dolor me cegaba y la imagen de mi hermano inerte y sin vida aun se aferraba a mi retina.

Perdóname si no supe despedirme de ti, no sabia de tus intenciones y si las hubiese conocido no dudes que te hubiese detenido, suplicado e incluso atacado si fuese necesario con tal de mantenerte con vida y a mi lado.

Pero ya es tarde.

Estas muerto, como muchos otros.

Hagrid te carga como si fueses el mas preciado tesoro que a tenido el honor de ver, se nota que para él as sido algo mas que un simple amigo.

A mi lado Hermione llora desconsoladamente, para ella hoy a muerto un hermano. Ron a su lado la abraza e intenta contener sus propias lágrimas, para él dos hermanos han muerto hoy. Mi madre grita y Charlie debe sujetarla para que no caiga al suelo. La profesora McGonagall niega lo inevitable en voz baja, lo repite una y otra vez como un cántico demente. Para ellos todo ha terminado.

Sin embargo hay alguien que entre el dolor y la destrucción es capaz de seguir luchando, de salir adelante y encarar a aquella bestia que decía haber sido en algún momento de su vida humana.

Y Neville grita, y el silencio que por arte de magia se nos ha impuesto es roto. Y Ron lo secunda, también grita. Y a ellos se les une Dean y después Seamus...y entre la confusión puedo ver a través de mis propias lagrimas, como tu desapareces. Y el caos vuelve a reinar.

Hechizos vuelan, mortifagos huyen, hasta el mismo Hogwarts se resiste ante los invasores.

Y te veo, te as quitado la capa de invisibilidad. Esa que utilizamos tantas veces para que Ron no me encontrase en vuestra habitación a deshoras.

Me sonríes y yo sonrió. Pues tu alegría es la mía y tu dolor mi agonía.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

El fin ha llegado.

La batalla termino y el vencedor resulto ser el niño que sobrevivió, aquel que se vio envuelto en esta guerra por un mero capricho de su propio enemigo. Por una distinción de sangre.

Y ahora, cuando todos lloramos las pérdidas y celebramos la victoria, tú te acercas a mí. Me miras y sonríes. Te despeinas y dices:

_-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿como estas?_

Y yo me rio, ¿que mas puedo hacer ante tu incoherencia?

Y dejo caer mi cabeza sobre tus hombros, puedo notar como te tensas y mi sonrisa se amplia. Te pongo nervioso, eso es buena señal.

_-Ahora...feliz_

Tú carraspeas y miras hacia el frene, yo sigo tu mirada y encuentro los ojos llorosos de mi madre. Aun llora la perdida, al igual que todos, sin embargo en sus labios una sonrisa hace el amago de salir a la superficie, no lo consigue pero aun así se que esta feliz. Que se alegra por mí.

Tú bajas la mirada, culpable.

Te acaricio la mejilla y te obligo a mirarme.

_-No es tu culpa._

Te susurro. Sin embargo se que mis palabras no surgen efecto en ti.

Son muchas las muertes que ha habido hoy, muchas las familias destrozadas; y tú te haces responsables de todas. Siempre as sido así.

_-No te vuelvas a marchar._

Tú me acaricias el pelo y me besas la frente como única respuesta a mis suplicas. Pero con eso me basta porque se que algún día, cuando sepas manejar mejor tus culpas autoproclamadas, ese simple y casto beso será algo mas y entonces tu y yo al fin podremos vivir nuestra historia. Donde solo seremos Harry y Ginny, y nada más.

**¿Que tal? ¿Echabais de menos mis delirios? Pues tengo al solución para ello, jeje.**

**Aquí tenéis una mini-historia que surgió de un sueño que tuve anoche, después de ver un maratón completito de Harry Potter. No se muy bien como a quedado realmente y que es exactamente lo que pretendo comunicar con esto pero me gusta y espero que a vosotros también. (Dejadme algún que otro R&R y podré saber vuestra opinión ;P )**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
